meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Houdini Zappa
Houdini was first seen in Meerkat Manor season three in the new Zappa mob, he was described as being famous for making "the ladies weak at the knees". Meerkat Manor Houdini was a rover from the new rivals the Zappa Mob and was the younger brother of the dominant male. Upon his first appearence in the episode The Death of Romance, the rover sneaked under 40 pairs of watchful eyes and enticed Flower away from the Whiskers. Dominant male Zaphod, whom had let his guard down ever since his brother, Youssarian, left on a long roving trip, didn't discover Flower's absence until it was too late. Houdini spotted the Whiskers dominant male and, having got what he came for, ran for it. Zaphod gave chase him away. Flower was impressed by Houdini's talent, tried to sneak away to find him again, but Zaphod wasn't letting her out of his sight. Flower gave birth to her next litter but it was not said if Houdini fathered the pups. After the Whiskers group seperated, Houdini returned to find the splinter group. That night, he returned with a group of Zappa males (whom were really Young Ones males), but it never stated who mated with whom. In the episode House of Zappa (or Sibling Rivalry) Houdini paid a visit at the Whiskers but found the burrow empty. Houdini wondered off and found the group foraging. After so much success, he boldly ran straight for the group rather than sneaking up on them. The Whiskers girls were very excited about Houdini's presence, but the boys were less amused and quickly chased after the rover. But, like magic, Houdini disappeared unharmed. When Houdini returned to his group that day, he was welcomed with submissive grooming gestures by the subordinates, evidence of his popularity. Feeling threatened by his younger brother's reputation, Frank, the dominant male, attempted to assert his leadership over Houdini, but Houdini defied Frank's attempts. Punk, who had just displaced his sister from the dominant female position earlier that day, was impressed by Houdini's actions and chose him over Frank to be her partner. Victorious, Houdini became the new dominant male of the Zappa. Later on in the series, Houdini was seen as a sentry for his family, Punk was pregnant by him with their first litter and the Zappa were foraging well. Houdini had no trouble chasing away amature-rover Wilson when he tried enticing his girls away. And when Zaphod got Lola's attention, Houdini sent the Whisker's dominant male, who was much older and much larger, packing. After this Houdini was not mentioned again, he failed to return in Season 4. Houdini Zappa was given the title "The Don Juan of the Desert" (Spanish slang for "Womanizer") for his roving talent. Actors The first Houdini to appear was a Young Ones male named Aurinko, whom sucessfully mated with Flower, but did not have a surviving litter. The dominant Houdini was played by a Zappa male named Dougal, whom took dominance following the death of Glufs (Frank). The fight for leadership between Frank and Houdini was, most likely, played by two different meerkats from another group, possibly Thor and Finn MacCool. This is unknown. Links Frank Zappa Aurinko Young Ones Dougal Zappa Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Zappa meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Fictional Meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats